SPAS-12
The Franchi SPAS-12 is a combat shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. The SPAS-12 was designed as a Dual-mode shotgun, meaning it could be fired semi-automatically or by pump-action. While it was not very popular due to its weight and complexity, it is highly recognizable as an aesthetic weapon. The SPAS-12 was banned from US importation in the early 1990s, ceasing production in 2000 due to an overly complicated control setup. A pump-action only version was produced called the SAS-12. A newer version called the SPAS-15 was produced, also as a dual-mode shotgun but with a pistol grip and box magazine. However, it too ceased production in 2005. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 It was first seen as a pickup icon in the Cliffhanger video, and has been seen used twice in multiplayer videos; once with a silencer and once with no attachments. In multiplayer, it is the first shotgun available to the player. The SPAS-12 is one of two pump action shotguns in the game, the other being the W1200, which isn't available anywhere but the Museum. In multiplayer this weapon is often overlooked because it has such a low rate of fire due to its pump action nature. The SPAS 12`s iron sights are also considered inferior because the rear sight occludes the player`s vision and the front pick is to the left of the notch in the rear sight. The SPAS also has high iron sight aim sway. The SPAS-12, however, can be extremely devastating when in the right hands as its range and accuracy is only countered by the much later available Model 1887. Comparing the 1887 to the SPAS, you will notice the pumping action of the SPAS is much quicker than the lever cocking of the 1887. This problem can be overcome with Akimbo. Additionally, if one gets the Extended Magazines attachment, the SPAS-12 will have a capacity of 16 shells, double of the regular capacity. The SPAS-12 is also one of the best shotguns to use a silencer with, with the silencer only limiting the weapon's 'kill range' slightly. Image:Spas12 6.png|SPAS-12 with Suppressor Modern Warfare: Mobilized The SPAS-12 on DS is the same as the console version in terms of damage and range. But it does have one difference, it fires in the "semi-automatic mode" as opposed to the "pump-action mode" found in Modern Warfare 2. Image:SPAS-12_DS.jpg|The SPAS-12 on DS Trivia *When you fire the SPAS-12, the ejection port opens and closes as normal though no shell comes out; and then, when the player pumps it, the shell will come out, however the ejection port will not open. *The SPAS 12 was designed to function primarily in semi-automatic, with the pump-action mode used to reliably fire low-pressure ammunition such as tear gas rounds or non-lethal bean bags. Switching between firing modes is done by pressing a button under the pump, and sliding the pump slightly forwards or backwards until it clicks into position. The reason the semi-automatic feature was taken out is most likely for balancing purposes, as well as keeping a pump-action shotgun in the game since the W1200 was removed from multiplayer. *In The Gulag, the player can pick up a SPAS-12 with Arctic camo, but in multiplayer, neither the SPAS-12 nor any other shotgun can be camo'd. *When using the SPAS-12 there is a bit of delay between shooting your opponent and when the pellets hit. *Akin to the Model 1887, the SPAS-12 has a larger ammunition capacity in multiplayer than in single-player, which is rare. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Shotguns Category:Italian Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Italian Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer